Little Mysteries and Stray Ends
by dauntlessinthetardis
Summary: Sherlock and John have surprises in store for them. John's niece is coming to stay with them, and Lestrade and Sarah are being transferred to America. In their place, two new American detectives come, and they're moving into the flat upstairs along with a son. But there's little unspoken words, and nothing can stay hidden for long in a house full of detectives. Johnlock and OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: John

(Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first Sherlock fanfic. I know the first chapter is short, but I'm trying to make the later chapters longer.)

John sat in his regular chair, with Sherlock across from him. He looked up and saw Sherlock with the book he had gotten earlier in the day. Usually, Sherlock would be trying to deduce John, but John had learned to hide his most private feelings from Sherlock a long time ago. This included most of his feeling towards the detective and something that John hadn't had the time to tell him yet. "Um, Sherlock?" John decided it was time to tell Sherlock.  
"Mhm, John," Sherlock muttered, looking up from his book at John.  
"My sister's going into rehab again."  
"Let me guess. Her partner died and she started drinking again. But how does this affect us John?"  
"They had an adopted daughter. Actually, they had twins, but the other went missing ages ago. While my sister's in rehab, I volunteered to take her in." "You probably barely know her."  
"Actually-"  
"You went to go visit them when you were visiting family, weren't you?" "Yes?"  
"I swear to god, John. Where will she sleep? How will she get to school?"  
John rolled his eyes. "She can have my office. I barely use it. And her school is two blocks from here. She goes to the Performing Arts school nearby. She plays violin, cello, viola, and bass. She sings, and she's an actress. She's also a good cook apparently, too. I have everything planned out, Sherlock."  
"Fine. When is she arriving?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Thanks for the excellent planning, John. How didn't I know about this, anyway?"  
"No idea," John played it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Little Wormies:D}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Sherlock spent most of their afternoon and evening emptying out John's office and putting in a bed, desk, dresser, and some shelves. It was a nice, large space, so John thought it make a nice bedroom for Amelia. After they finished, John went out and got some fish and chips at the local shop. When he got back, he found Sherlock curled up in his chair with his book. He made himself and Sherlock a plate, and he sat Sherlock's plate on the coffee table next to him. John ate his food quickly. He noticed that Sherlock finished his book, so he picked up the plate and put it in his lap to eat. John finished his plate, so he put it in the sink. He came back and sat down in his chair again. He turned back to Sherlock, who was carefully observing him. "Sherlock, she'll be coming tomorrow at 9 in a cab with the social worker. I would appreciate it if you help with her tomorrow. Maybe take her out to the market to get some baking supplies."  
"Okay, John. I'm going to bed now." "That's a good idea. I should be getting to bed as well."  
"Night, John."  
"Good night, Sherlock."  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Amelia

(Author's Note: Again, a shorter chapter. I apologize.)

Amelia finished writing her schedule down in her notebook. The social worker suggested she write it for the sake of her uncle, John Watson, and her sort of uncle, Sherlock Holmes, even though everything was in walking distance now. She put down the notebook and her pen, and then she adjusted her backpack. She looked at the window, and the cab came to an abrupt stop in front of her new home.  
As soon as she stepped out the cab, she was greeted with a hug by her uncle.  
"Hello, Amelia." The tall man who she knew as Sherlock Holmes waved at her. She smiled at her new caretakers. It took two trips from the cab driver, John and Sherlock to get all her stuff up to her room. She had brought her cello, violin, viola, bass, a box full of stuff for her room and a suitcase with all her clothes. Her backpack contained her most precious valuables, including her jewelry box, her flute, and all her music. After that, John went downstairs to do paperwork while Sherlock helped her unpack. She had a few posters of Doctor Who, Divergent, and even a poster with John and Sherlock. Sherlock asked her about her belongings, and she responded to the best of her ability. When she was unpacking her instruments, Sherlock ran to get his violin. It turned out they both knew how to play most of the songs from Les Mis on both their instruments, so they played On My Own together after she was finished unpacking.  
Amelia saw John standing in the doorway when she and Sherlock were in the middle of playing A Little Fall of Rain. Sherlock played his violin, and Amelia played her cello. She had also discovered Sherlock also was an amazing singer, so he sung Marius and she sang Eponine. When they finished, John applauded. "Good job. I was just about to suggest that we eat. We have leftover fish and chips-"  
"That'll be lovely," Amelia interjected. "Afterwards, would you like to run out with me to the grocery store? I don't know what you like to eat, so it would be nice if you would help me."  
"Okay," Amelia agrees. "As long as I can get Nutella, then my life is complete."  
The three make their way to the kitchen and they eat make a plate of the leftover meals from the last few days. John asks Amelia about herself more, and she opens up. After all, she really likes both Sherlock and John, and she doesn't want them to send her away. Right before John and Amelia are about to leave, there's a knock on the door. Sherlock opens the door, and a man steps in the flat. "Hello, Lestrade." Sherlock tilts his head in confusion, but he still responds politely. "What may I owe the pleasure?"  
"I just came to tell you some news." Lestrade bobs his head. "Sarah and I are being exchanged with Americans."  
"What?" John and Sherlock exclaimed. "You heard me. Two women, too. A deducing one and a normal one. And one of them has a son, David. They'll be staying in the flat upstairs." Lestrade notices Amelia. "Oh, hello."  
"This is Amelia," John fumbles out. "My niece."  
"The boy is about your age. I think he's going to the Performing Arts High though."  
"That's where I go."  
"That's nice." Lestrade turns back to Sherlock. "Just wanted to let you know. They'll be moving in to the flat upstairs tomorrow morning."  
"Thanks. Goodbye, Lestrade."  
"See you." Lestrade leaves and Amelia rushes to her room and gets out the folder with the recipes. She walks back into the living room with a triumphant look. She sets it out on the table and pulls out her favorite cookie recipes. "John, it's time to shop for the ingredients. Sherlock can help me bake them." She looks up and sees John and Sherlock sharing a look. "Come on, John!" John laughs.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Amelia practically pulls him out the door and the make their way to the market on the corner. Along with the cookie ingredients, Amelia gets some basic food, like Ramen noodles, Nutella, Corn Flakes, White Bread, a bag of Chocolate buttons as a treat. She also convinces John to let her buy a lot of candy. Hopefully the American boy brought lots of American candy, so they can perhaps trade. As soon as they get home, Amelia puts everything away (including the candy, which she hid well) and calls Sherlock to the kitchen. "What kind of cookies are we making?"  
"Chocolate chip, red velvet, oatmeal chocolate, and double chocolate?" They sit in the kitchen for the next three hours, making the dough, baking them, decorating them, and eating a few of the cookies. After John goes to bed, they finish and clean up. Sherlock helps her pack up a plate and put away the rest of the cookies and their dough. Amelia goes to sleep happy in her new home, but she can't help but think about the note she left for her sister in their old tree house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: David

David wakes up with a start. He went to sleep as soon as they got on the flight, and now there was an hour left in the flight. He changed his watch to London time before he got on the flight, and now he sees that it's 6:00 in the morning in London; his new home. Beside him his mom, Kiara, and her detective best friend Leanne were sleeping peacefully. he decided that they were best asleep as they usually bickered and freaked out over him most of the time. The only reason they were on this flight was for their new job as detectives in the Scotland Yard along with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to help them. David takes out his iPod and puts on his new playlist and closing his eyes, oblivious to the rest of the flight. He only opens his eyes when he feels the plane hit the hard tarmac and he takes off his Beats. Gathering his stuff together, he turns to his mother, who is slowly getting her stuff together as well. The three americans exit the flights and make their way through the sleepy airport. David can barely stand as they wait for their luggage. They finally get in the taxi and make their way 221C Baker Street, where they'll be living for the next few months. David pulls his luggage out of the trunk and pulls it wearily up the stairs. Finally he shoves it in the room and he sits in the stairway waiting for his mom and Leanne. He begins to doze off until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a girl with bright orange hair in a braid standing behind him with a plate of cookies.  
"Hi," she greets in a Scottish accent. "Nice hair," she motions to his hair. "Oh, hi." He stands up quickly. She's much shorter than he is and she smiles at his blushing. "I'm David." He reaches out his hand.  
"I'm Amelia." She takes his hand and shakes it. "I live on the flat below."  
"Are you Sherlock or John's daughter?" "Neither. I'm John's niece. I just came to live here yesterday."  
"Ah, I see."  
"You watch Doctor Who then?"  
"Huh?" "You're wearing red high tops and you have David Tennant hair. I'm deducing you like Doctor Who."  
"Yeah, I do. You?"  
"Yeah."  
The two burst into a long discussion on Doctor Who, debating the best Doctor until Kiana and Leanne finally make their way upstairs with two men he recognized from TV as John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. "David, you and your new friend can hang out in her flat. Sherlock and John are going to help us build the furniture for the flat."  
Amelia takes his hand. "Come on," she announces. He grabs his backpack and follows her downstairs. She opens the door and they go into the kitchen. There, she goes into the cupboard and digs out a giant plastic bag.  
"Is that a bag full of British candy?" David cranes his neck to see. "Mhm. Do you have American candy?" "Mhm."  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Candy swap."  
"Yes." He follows her down the hall into her room and she hops on her bed and motions him over. He sits on the bed and dig in his bag for his stash of candy. He takes out the the bag and carefully spreads the stash of candy on the bed. The two spend the next hour eating and discussing Doctor Who some more. "So," David asks. "You got a boyfriend?" Amelia laughs.  
"You kidding me? Of course not." She hesitates for a second. "You got a girlfriend?" Davis sighs.  
"Nah. I spend all my time having to deal with the sexual tension between Kiara and Leanne."  
"You're telling me. John and Sherlock, dude. It's painful." David is confused. "How would you know? Didn't you just come to live here?" Amelia laughs.  
"You really don't know? Huh, didn't catch up with local culture, I suppose. John and Sherlock are like celebrities in London. And almost everyone ships it. And even in the couple hours I've been with them, I can see it. It's like you can cut it with a knife." David chuckles.  
"Suppose Doctor Who doesn't really count as research?"  
"Nope."  
"Shoot, I thought it was a marvelous idea."  
Amelia just rolls her eyes to that.  
"I'm going to make some tea. Want a cup," Amelia offers.  
"Of course," David chuckles. "It's all research I suppose." The duo make their way to the kitchen. Upstairs, you can hear swearing, grunting, and the occasional thump of a tool slamming on the ground. The two exchange a look, both trying not to laugh.  
"Ikea?"  
"Ikea." "JUST HAND ME THE DAMN INSTRUCTIONS, SHERLOCK," a voice booms from upstairs.  
"THE INSTRUCTIONS ARE WRONG, JOHN."  
Amelia starts to fix a pot of tea, and David sits down at the table. She fixes two cups, putting one in front of David and puts a splash of cream and three sugar cubes in it. They drink in silence until the four adults burst into the apartment. "For the last time, Leanne. I. AM. NOT. GAY."  
"For the record, John, your numerous glances at Sherlock suggest otherwise. Also, I never accused you of being gay. You came to that conclusion in a defensive manner, which suggests you may not exactly be straight. Furthermore, you could also be bisexual or pansexual."  
"Sherlock, for a man married to his work you seem awfully close to cheating on it with John."  
"Quite defensive on your part, Kiara, as you and your partner seem to be eye shagging every two minutes."  
"SHUT IT, YOU LOT," Amelia screams. The group instantly silences. "Good. Now, I think maybe not squabbling like children would be nice, as you lot have to work together. I suggest maybe going out to dinner and just getting to know each other without, you know, accusing each other of fancying their partner like schoolchildren. Now, go get ready." David is staring at Amelia with shock and this kind of happiness he thought he'd never find. Amelia is unlike any girl he's ever met. The four adults stay rooted where they stand. "Obviously, the American boy fancies Amelia," Sherlock starts.  
"GO!" The adults finally get the message and rush off to get ready. Amelia sighs, brushing her tumbling, red curls out of her face, and turns back to David, who is furiously blushing. Amelia grins. "So you do fancy me?" Amelia is chuckling a little as well. David only blushes more.  
"Well, yeah, I guess…"  
"One step at time, American Boy," she mutters. "One step at a time." 


End file.
